darkwoodacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Sabrinell
In the pitch, black darkness of space surrounded by a great expanse of stars came to life a lone universe apart from our own. It came to earth looking for companionship in the form of a woman named Sabrinell. A young powerful being herself, she had much to learn. She was beautiful, she was kind, but most of all, she was dangerous and spiteful. With no experience with other people, Sabrinell was capable of doing both great and horrible things. She destroyed whole islands as easily as she could erect them and even gods already in existence steered clear in fear of incurring her wrath. With them turning away from her from fear of her power, Sabrinell grew vastly lonely, even more so than when she lived alone in space. It was this that caused her to shed her feathers. The shedding of her feathers sparked life and from them came the goddesses Albina, Neaera, Achelois and the God Meness. With her four children at her side, she was happy and learned more about herself than she could have ever hoped for. Unfortunately, this also brought on a guilt she could not contain over her past misdeeds. Ashamed of herself, she split from the part of herself that held all her chaotic and angry energies. With this split, she became Sarata and Aranella. The two halves went their separate ways, Aranella disgusted with Sarata's existence and Sarata saddened by the seemingly unquenchable anger of her other. Brief Return in 2007 For Eons, both halves have remained separate, even long after the pseudo-death of Aranella until she made her return and possessed Sarata as an angry and vengeful spirit ten years prior to the events currently going on in Darkwood now. Fortunately, with the help of members of the host club, they were separated, and Aranella was given a second chance to live a happy life. Full return in 2017 Eight years later, Sarata fell into a self-induced coma due to grief. For two years evil forces went to work in finding her. When they did, all hell broke loose and Sarata unleashed a chaos like no other. She went after timelines, causing frays and breaks as she and the demon Abaddon, known also as Kaoru spread discord. With the help of the Time Goddess Chrona and various others from the 2017 timeline, they distracted Sarata long enough to take down Abaddon in a devil's box. Unfortunately, there were many casualties in the Twenty Years later timeline, included older versions of Gabriola, her children, father, brothers, Zillah, Ibris and out of timer, Evangeline after an attempt to save her twin sister. Aranella had bided her time before going on the attack. Both on equal footing, the fight could have gone in any way. By the end of it, Aranella successfully remerged with her other and reformed fully into Sabrinell. What will come of the world after these events are uncertain Currently Sabrinell has taken time to adjust to living as a whole and although not taking up the mantle as headmistress, she still oversees the school in some form. She does not get involved very often in certain affairs but she has been known to play matchmaker from time to time, but never for herself. Category:Characters